


Sacrifices and Rewards

by Azar



Series: Saving Jade [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pernese Dragons, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha and Jade say goodbye to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsinger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dragonsinger).



> This is an alternate ending to my Saving Jade series, and thus also an alternate to a certain scene in "The End of Time" Part II. At some point I will post the story explaining how Martha wound up where she is, but for now suffice it to say this is what would've happened in the Jade!verse if the Master had killed Martha's family on the Valiant during the YTNW. :-(

_He is here._

Martha sat up in bed with a gasp, Lirith's words still ringing in her mind. In seconds, she had thrown the furs aside and raced to the edge of the weyr, the dizzying sheer drop that might've frightened her once before she had Lirith to catch her. Far below, in the bowl, she saw the familiar shape of the TARDIS. In front of it, too distant to make out his face but unmistakeable by his attire, stood the Doctor.

Jade chirped once in pleased recognition before disappearing _between_, re-appearing a heartbeat later in front of the Doctor. He reached up to affectionately scratch her eye ridges before turning his attention back to Martha's weyr. Even at such a distance, she could feel the penetrating intensity of his gaze, and knew something was very, very wrong.

She was certain of it when he dropped his hands to his sides and turned back towards the TARDIS.

Fortunately for her, Martha had learned a thing or two about telepathic species since she'd Impressed Lirith. _Don't you dare!_ she shot fiercely after him.

The Doctor paused, looking back towards her. _I haven't got much time,_ was the rather tense answer.

_All the more reason you owe me a proper goodbye,_ Martha insisted, throwing on her riding leathers as she spoke. _Don't make me send Lirith down to fetch you._

She could feel him hesitate, then the distant figure nodded once. _All right._

Lirith lifted her leg to give her rider a boost. Martha swung up to the great neck and straddled it, never minding the straps for such a short flight. The dragon spread her wings and leaped from the ledge, glinting a warm, orangey gold in the sunlight as she swooped with a bird's grace down into the bowl, never once losing her precious passenger.

As soon as they touched sand, Martha slid down and hurried to the Doctor's side, throwing her arms around him when she reached him. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked. She'd saved him once before, after all, when he probably should've died, and she'd done it just with her words.

The Doctor gripped Martha tightly for a moment before letting go and giving her a warm, but wan smile. "No. Not this time." He looked at her long and hard for a moment, then asked: "Are you happy? I mean, with everything I put you through--with your family, with the Master...do you ever wish you could take it all back, never accept that first invitation?"

Martha smiled sadly, then glanced over her shoulder where Lirith was waiting anxiously for her, Jade circling her head. Yes, she'd lost a lot, more than anyone should have to. But she'd gained something too. Something every bit as precious in its own way as what she'd lost, though neither could ever be replaced. "Even with all that...I wouldn't trade it for the world."

She turned back to him and looked him in the eyes. "Goodbye, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled back. "Brilliant, beautiful Martha Jones." He glanced over at Lirith. "You take care of her for me, you hear?"

Lirith rumbled indignantly at the suggestion that she would ever do otherwise, and the Doctor and Martha both laughed. Then he touched her cheek for one, brief parting moment and disappeared into the TARDIS.

She never saw his face again.


End file.
